The Naked Truth
by Cielito
Summary: Slowly, he lifted his carafe again in toast for the Candarians hospitality, when a feminine voice interrupted his reverie,“John!” Written from two POV, John and Keller. But it's a John and Teyla pairing fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Naked Truth  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None

Pairing: John and Teyla

Characters: John/Keller POV  
Disclaimer: The characters of SGA don't belong to me. For fun, not profit.  
Size: Words 4, 688 Total  
File Format: Word  
Comments: This fic has two purposes, it started with a tag between me and Gater/Laura with the theme in mind of "secrets" and then it morphed into the Black and White Challenge here at Beya. So, this one is for you Laura and for All of you! I just can't get enough of John and Teyla. I will love these two forever!

HUGE, HUGE thanks to Hope/Paulie for her wonderful insight and encouraging words. Thanks also to Steph/Loveconquers and Gater/Laura….Love you guys!

This fic has 6 chapters and they are all completed. The entire fic should be posted by the end of this week.

Comments are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 1: Intoxicating Words**

John put his hand against the wall for it looked like it was about to collapse on him as he lifted the carafe of wine to his lips, swallowing deeply.

_Am I dreaming again?_ He smiled at the thought.

This planet was unlike any he had ever visited. It had a vintage appeal with cobblestone roads, barbaric decorum and rooms filled with exotic duchesses willing to entice any man's desires. The food and entertainment in the dining hall was definitely interesting, but after a few glasses of wine, the chatter all around him had lost all intelligibility.

The feast along with the after celebration certainly foretold of tonight's' delightful midnight encounters. And John had no arguments there. Although he did attempt to lure the rest of the team back to Atlantis requesting that he be left behind to tie up all the loose ends. Yet, that only earned him a menacing stare, a lopsided grin, a rough pat on the shoulder, and a grumble from afar.

This was all Rodney's idea, to come to Candaria. And he must remember to thank him, well someday! But it was John's idea to have Dr. Keller join them on this mission.

She had taken kindly to the Chief Councilor of Candaria. After the feast, they both left the dining area to continue their discussion of Ancient medicinal artifacts found in their immense library located on the other side of the town. At first, John was hesitant to let her go alone with the Councilor, but one look from Teyla, who was also accompanied by a local officer of the court, quickly made him shut his thoughts aside not daring to contradict the young warrior's wishes.

Ronon had left the dining hall, as well. He was invited to a dual match with the Candarian's elite group of assassin warriors. John could have sworn he heard Ronon breathing heavily at the chance to finally meet some worthy opponents. He briefly thought of Ronon fighting like a true gladiator in a large arena, but then dismissed the thought, for surely, if Ronon is fighting, John himself wouldn't be too far behind. And that was not his current idea of relaxation.

In the back of the dining area a delighted Rodney was offered full access to the kitchen while continuing his questions with the scientist of the Candarian planet. Certain that the scientist could handle himself with a platter of food and a bunch of geeks, John decided to skip that encounter and head about his own way, preferably alone.

True, there was a particular duchess that had caught his attention with her flirtatious conversation, but his eyes and ears betrayed him every so often as he looked around the room to find a persistent young officer of the court marveling at Teyla, intoxicating her with his fermented words and his exuberant charm.

But that was none of his business. Teyla was a free woman again, and although he didn't know if she was interested in pursuing another relationship...yeah, he wasn't going to give that anymore thought.

It really didn't bother him, (_he kept convincing himself_) for everyone was here enjoying a well-deserved R&R and he wasn't about to interfere with his team's moment of peace and entertainment; well, as long as they were all safe and out of harm's way. But, he'd be damned if he was going to stick around to witness what he clearly didn't care to see. Not to mention that the entire time on this planet, his spidey senses were starting to hit overdrive.

On this last night, while eating dinner, between the spinning in the room, the chattering voice of the very enthusiastic duchess, and the sudden laughter coming out of Teyla's lips; The hell with it, it was time for him to take in some fresh air; Alone!

So, he'd gone looking for a bit of solitude and he found it in the garden. There was a statue of one of their goddess whose image he'd seen in several murals around the dining hall. He doffed an imaginary hat at the naked saint who stood in the center of a small courtyard. He continued till he spotted a marble bench and opted to sit and finish the rest of his wine. Sitting by the warm caress of the night's pale moonlight casting an iridescent glow upon the small fountain in front of him, slowly, he lifted his carafe again in toast for the Candarians hospitality, when a feminine voice interrupted his reverie.

"John!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark

Category: Fic  
Title: The Naked Truth  
Author: Jeyla4ever  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None

Pairing: John and Teyla

Characters: John/Keller POV  
Disclaimer: The characters of SGA don't belong to me. For fun, not profit.  
Size: Words 4, 688 Total  
File Format: Word  
Comments: This fic has two purposes, it started with a tag between me and Gater/Laura with the theme in mind of "secrets" and then it morphed into the Black and White Challenge here at Beya. So, this one is for you Laura and for All of you! I just can't get enough of John and Teyla. I will love these two forever!

HUGE, HUGE thanks to Hope/Paulie for her wonderful insight and encouraging words. Thanks also to Steph/Loveconquers and Gater/Laura….Love you guys!

This fic has 6 chapters and they are all completed. The entire fic should be posted by the end of this week.

Comments are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark**

Terrified, Jennifer watched as the tapestry lifted and darkness appeared behind it. The candles had all gone out, the only lights in the pitch-black room were the rays of gray and white coming from the moon outside the window.

To think moments before she had collapsed onto the bed listening to the faint sounds of the rest of the team settling into their own quarters from a distance.

Tonight was their last night and Jennifer couldn't wait to get back to Atlantis. As much as she dreaded the constant badgering and threat of something new emerging within the city or the outskirts behind the event horizon with the continuous threat of the inevitable Wraith, she found herself wishing, longing for that place which she was slowly but surely calling her new home.

Colonel Sheppard had requested Jennifer's presence on this mission since the Candarians were such a primitive medieval-like society in which any unexpected illnesses or surprises would come in handy with the help of the experienced doctor in hand. Not to mention that Lord Onary himself had requested medical assistance for one of his younger sons as part of their trading agreement.

Yet, this was no ordinary mission. The ties that bound the team were slowly but surely unbinding. It had been six months since the death of Kanan and yet it seemed that the tension among them had started long before that. Jennifer had her own suspicions as to why this occurred but _it was none of her business_. At least, that's what Ronon had said to her one night. And when she approached Rodney about it, he simply played the ignorant card completely oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. "We'll work it out. It's just a passing phase," he tried to convince her.

But Jennifer knew better.

How much she wished more than ever that Dr. Heighmeyer were around to help this team get back to some form of normalcy. In fact, Mr. Woosley requested some very needed break for the team, and hence in part this mission was supposed to be that recreational therapy. Yet, it wasn't quite working out as planned.

First, it seemed one of the young ladies of the court, Lady Ebony, became enthralled with a certain Lt. Colonel Sheppard and things got pretty heated when she pursued him in the morning, taunted him during breakfast, flirted with him during lunch, and sat on his lap after dinner, causing Rodney to arrogantly state Colonel Sheppard's obvious kirk-like moves, in which Ronon threatened Rodney with his life if he continued to accuse Colonel Sheppard, that led to Teyla standing between the three men, holding back the impulse to hit all three of them over the head. That's pretty much how it's been for the last several months.

Ultimately, she, Rodney, and Ronon had done most of the negotiations with the Candarians, while John scouted the terrain and Teyla questioned the local merchants. It was meant to be a peaceful trading expedition but somewhere between that first contact and the actual merging of two new allies, the team had actually grown more apart.

This evening was their last with the Candarians. Lord Inary and Lady Marlena had insisted that they stay one more night and feast with them for one last time as a sign of their new alliance. Everyone from the main court was present and the team had relaxed by immerging in the true culture of the Candarians.

They had each borrowed a traditional court's attire and mingled with the locals as if they were one of their own. Lady Ebony hovered over Colonel Sheppard all night, while Ronon continued to enjoy the warrior's arena outside. Rodney wondered to meet the chef and ask what ingredients were used in the meal while she and Teyla conversed with the gentlemen of the court in the main dining hall.

Then, early in the evening, Colonel Sheppard left the dining hall, alone. It did not go unoticed as she observed Teyla's sad eyes, shadowing Colonel Sheppard's handsome form. Shortly after that, Lady Ebony left the dining hall, obviously trailing Colonel Sheppard's steps. And as endearing as the officers of the court were, a while later and politely, Teyla excused herself for the night despite the constant plea from one of the young officers.

Jennifer accompanied the young Athosian mother to her quarters, but Teyla insisted that she was just tired and wanted to rest before heading back on the long treacherous walk to the main village where the puddle jumper was kept at bay. She figured Teyla still found it difficult to leave little Torren John behind now that Kanan was no longer around. But there was more to it than that. She was certain.

So, she stayed in Teyla's quarters, chatting for a while of nothing of great significance. Then, she left to her own quarters.

Things had definitely not gone as planned. If anything, the team was even more distanced than ever with each other.

Jennifer restlessly sighed. In the privacy of her guest quarters, she began to worry about the team. Somehow she felt that there was a reason for her being here besides simply to exchange medical supplies. She had to do something to save this team, too.

_Alone in the dark_, with just the glow of candles around her room, Jennifer thought of what if anything she could do. Looking around the room, she found something familiar and intriguing. Crawling across the bed, she reached for the foot of the bed, where a wooden lion's head kept sentinel at the top of the post. Carefully, she rubbed the glass-smooth crown of it.

"Okay, let's see if I remember how to do this….Uh…Hmm…Mirror, Mirror on the wall, whose the fairest…" she laughed, "Well, that's not going to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Category: Fic

Category: Fic  
Title: The Naked Truth  
Author: Jeyla4ever  
Rating: M **This is for the Mature Audience chapter!  
**Warnings: None

Pairing: John and Teyla

Characters: John/Keller POV  
Disclaimer: The characters of SGA don't belong to me. For fun, not profit.

The fic actually started with this chapter as a result of the white and black challenge in Beya. It's morphed since into the rest of this fic.

Thanks to Hope and Gater and Steph for betaing this for me. Since their reviews, I've changed it somewhat too so all errors are totally mine. Enjoy!

Thank you to those who have left me a review. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Comments are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 3 Veiled in Black and White **

He reached for the buttons of her gown, his fingers moving along her front to unfasten her _white_ bodice. After letting the loosened gown drop to the floor, he grasped her chemise and pulled it over her head. Goosebumps rose over her skin, as she stood naked in front of him, both reveled at the outcome of the moment.

Lightly brushing the back of his fingers against the slope of her breasts, he trailed them down smoothly to her tight midriff. He massaged her cool skin, and then slid his arms around her with extreme care, whispering softly into her upturned hair while she playfully caressed her fingers on his head.

Slowly, her hands moved towards his warm chest, caressing her face against his _black _shirt. He was infinitely tender as he pulled the pins from her hair and soon her brown tendrils hung loose and free.

Sliding his hands beneath her jaw, he turned her face towards him and firmly his lips met hers in a long, ardent kiss that made him shiver from head to toe. Her lips parted slightly, but he demanded more, creating a heat between them as he drove his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth. For all he wanted was to claim her, possess her, and love her.

She gave a little sob against his mouth and he gave her no time to think as he locked her securely against his body. He wanted her; his body demanded more of her. He wanted her all over him, against him, demanded to be inside her, filling her every space; more and more of her, leaving no shred of distance between them. He smoothed his cheek over her hair, and rubbed his lips against hers. He felt her tightening, throbbing, yearning a pleasure so unlike he's ever felt before, intensifying until he could no longer resist the temptation to give into her body's cry of ecstasy.

But he withdrew. And slowly, he picked her up and turned his body heading for the bed, setting her gently on the pressed _white_ linen sheets.

Still fully clothed, he leaned against her naked body, his dark head lowered and his lips were on hers once again, claiming, devouring, branding her as his if only for this one night.

Desperately, he stepped back and took off his black shirt, his gaze never leaving her supine form. To her prying eyes, he undressed before her, dropping his shirt to reveal his muscled torso and a chest covered lightly with _black _thick hair. His well-toned body was clearly built for power; yet had that indistinguishable rugged form that drove any woman wild for him. There was no doubt that behind the broad shoulders, the callous fingertips and scarred hands, he was a man who made any woman feel safe, and at the same time deliriously overpowered.

Capturing her form as she lay still on the bed, he heard her gasp as the sensation of his naked body was absorbed and pressed along hers. The hard roughed limbs, the stunning width of his chest, where the softness of her shimmering, velvety skin met his rippling muscles. Enthralled, she lifted a hand to the side of his face, caressing the newly, rough stubble surface of his cheek. The moment was so tender, so sweet, that tears spilled from her eyes.

"John,"

Capturing her next words with his lips, his body covered hers.

Slowly he exhaled. This was too much for him. To feel her naked body underneath him, to taste the liquid heat, to hear her moans of pleasure, to worship her every form; That's when he knew he was lost.

He pressed his forehead against hers and bent to kiss her lips, her throat, and the rosy tips of her breasts. He reached down and guided himself inside her until they were matched hip to hip. Both gasping at the moment of joining, bodies colliding, sharing breath and sweat as moisture, movement and heat fused their bodies as one.

He made love to her with tender skill, attentive to every part of her body's response to his touch, his movements, and his heated form.

"John," she whispered as the ultimate pleasure trembled through his body, calling her with its power and perfection.

She cried out and squeezed him, forcing his own climax.

"You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful," he groaned harshly, as the headlong rush of release began.

And they soared as one.

Carefully, he collapsed on top of her and could hear her ragged breathing. Lifting up on one elbow, he looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

With a satisfied gaze, she leaned up and kissed him, let go of him and closed her eyes.

"You exhausted me."

Gently, he kissed the bridge of her nose. Enveloped in each other's arms, they laughed.

Afterwards, she gleamed from both exertion and emotion as his body silenced hers with its power and gentleness. Tenderly, he used a corner of the sheet to wipe the trace of sweat from her face. Cuddling against him, she moved closer as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her face pressed against his chest, replete and exhausted, but filled with a wholesome relief.

"Sleep," he whispered and lightly kissed her hair.

"And you?" She replied groggily, and her hand reached out to touch his face.

"Someone has to keep watch." He whispered into her hair with the sound of his still heavy breathing evident in his voice.

She snuggled in the crooked of his arm, her hair barely visible as only a small part draped over the edge of the mattress. Just as she was about to give into oblivion, he drew the linen sheets protectively over her bare shoulder, when suddenly, and unrepentantly, from not too far from her room, a woman screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Category: Fic  
Title: The Naked Truth  
Author: Jeyla4ever  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None

Pairing: John and Teyla

Characters: John/Keller POV  
Disclaimer: The characters of SGA don't belong to me. For fun, not profit.  
Size: Words 4, 688 Total  
File Format: Word  
Comments: I know that this fic is going quite fast. I am the type of writer that likes to keep the reader in suspense and I love to cause conflict and even confusion to keep the reader interested and wanting more. However, I hope that when it's all done, you can put the pieces together. Remember that this is from two different points of view and as a writer I've left clues or key words that combine the pieces together. In every chapter there are "hints" that ultimately combine and unite the pieces together. In presenting this from John and Keller's point of view, there are things occurring that tie the story in the end and hopefully, I as the writer have given you enough to fill in the gaps and let your imagination also fill in the rest based on my writing. Know that there are parallel similarities in what is happening to John and to Keller. Hopefully, it will all make sense in the end. And yes, I started with John's Point of View, then I went with Keller and then John again, and now, Keller and so on.

Please leave me a review: Thanks!

**Chapter 4 The Rumble of Steel**

It was all so strange and yet so familiar at the same time. Back home, she had a bed just like this one with a rounded crystal top etched with beautiful fairies all around. She loved fairies. It wasn't uncommon for a dreamer like Jennifer to rub on to that fairy's crystal ball and wish for things to come true.

She remembered her first crush. Oh, how she would rub that crystal ball and wish that Stephen Michael would fall madly in love with her. And he did, for two whole minutes. Yes, that look he gave her in the cafeteria was the look she had fervently asked her crystal ball to grant her.

She smiled as she recalled when she told her best friend, Lana, all about her secret stashed powers in her bedroom crystal post. One night they both stood in front of the crystal ball wishing and wondering just how strong its powers really were and just how far and how wide can their imagination take them.

Jennifer gasped.

That night she had wished to go to a far away land, across the stars, beyond the Milky Way, afar from this galaxy. For that morning, Stephen Michael had announced his engagement to Bridgette Gagnet and it had shattered her soul.

"A little too late to grant me that wish."

She closed her eyes in remembrance, extended her arms towards the lions' head while her fingers rubbed the smoothness of the wooden post. Suddenly, a hand brushed hers, they flew open and she gasped. A girl stood there, a girl with golden hair.

"Lana?" Jennifer asked drawing her hand back.

It was Lana looking at Jennifer as she did 5 years ago when she had last seen her.

"It's so beautiful here."

Lana stood and rubbed the lion's head and walked toward the door. Jennifer felt her breath rushing in her ears.

"Lana!" she called, but Lana wouldn't respond.

Lana turned back to the bed and rubbed the lion's head once again. Jennifer watched her. She almost looked the same as she had last seen her, and that was an hour before she had a car accident that killed her instantly. Her face was relaxed. She seemed soft and sad and young, not so different from the girl she once knew.

Jennifer felt her heart crush. She had said such angry things to Lana in that last visit when they had last spoken. How could she have known they would never speak again?

"What should I do? No, I couldn't!" Lana murmured with tears in her eyes as she continued to speak to the lion's head.

Jennifer suddenly realized the glaze look on her friend's face. For an instant their gaze met and Lana turned her eyes toward Jennifer and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Jennifer stared stock still in blur of tears.

"Goodbye, Jennifer," Lana said. And Jennifer's weep turned into sobs. And then Lana ran, ran to the walls of the room where a Knight's armor stood perfectly still, frozen in time.

As Lana turned, Jennifer's face met hers and that's when it hit her; the smell of rotting flesh and Lana's eyes full of worms.

And Jennifer screamed.

HELP!" she shouted. "HELP!"

The pulse in her head was so strong she feared she would faint. She had _dreamed _of worms coming out of Lana's beautiful deadly face, but now in the _waking_ world she saw darkness coming out from behind the tapestry.

The figure that stepped into the room wasn't a _dream_. It was real. At first it seemed a shadow but soon she realized that it was the Knight's armor that had surprisingly come to life. Or had she had a little too much to drink tonight or was she still _dreaming_?

The moonlight resolved someone dressed in black armor masked and hooded; A tall figure with a pointed sword in one hand aiming it directly at her heart.

Suddenly feeling very numb and very slow she withdrew back from the corner of the bed away from the lion's head and further away from her assassins steel blade.

Without a sound the figure lunged toward her. Her temporary paralysis ended and she rolled off the bed and onto her feet. But something cold, hard and sharp had hit her on the side of her arm and she couldn't move a limb anymore.

The door burst open at that very moment and a tall figure emerged from within carrying a torch that burned brightly blinding Jennifer for a moment.

Her attacker was hit, but quickly recover onto its feet. His long sword darted out and hit the intruder.

"DOC?"

"RONON!"

He wore a half plated armor and carried a heavy sword, which he thrust at the assassin. They both made some experimental attacks and kept each other at bay.

"RUN!" shouted Ronon.

She wanted to. She really did, but somewhere between her injury and her complete shock, her body simply refused to comply.

The dark Knight attacked and stumbled. With a roar, Ronon cut the assassin's hand. Jennifer couldn't tell what happened next but she could hear the rumble of steel on steel. Ronon was able to slam the assassin against the wall and he collapsed, unmoving.

The assassin was turning back towards her when another figure exploded through the open door.

It was Colonel Sheppard.

Jennifer could clearly see now the images in the room. The moon had surprisingly taken interest in the events for it was shining directly into its large windows allowing for clear view of the unfolding match.

She stared at him for a minute. He looked odd, very odd. And for a moment she couldn't distinguish what was different or why he looked so strange. Then all reasoning smacked her senses, for right in front of her stood a very naked Colonel Sheppard lunging himself directly at the pointed spear facing Ronon.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Category: Fic  
Title: The Naked Truth  
Author: Jeyla4ever/Cielito  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None

Pairing: John and Teyla

Characters: John/Keller POV  
Disclaimer: The characters of SGA don't belong to me. For fun, not profit.  
Size: Words 4, 688+

Comments: I hope some of this is starting to unfold for you. I would love to read your thoughts.

**Chapter 5: Dressed in Tapestry **

John took the scene in front of him quickly. He plunged himself towards the dark figure but the blade was met with a quick stave. Without thinking, he grabbed the sword that hung from the wall and parried with a thrust to the throat. He didn't feel Ronon's presence behind him. Until he noticed a large mirror that covered the entire half wall of the back of the room. He witnessed Ronon not far from him, battling his own demon that had apparently surfaced out of nowhere.

But that wasn't the only thing that reflected through the mirror.

John had a distant moment of embarrassment that he was in fact bared naked. A quick flashback as to how he came to be in this manner quickly brought a smile to his face and a renewed spirit within him. He was just dozing off to sleep next to his beautiful companion, when he heard Jennifer scream. If he stopped to dress, she would be dead by now. Guilt and terror struck him brutally, once again.

His eyes quickly scanned the room for her; and to his surprise it was not out of fear for Jennifer's life. All he could think of was his own dream only a couple of hours ago. In that dream, that deadening nightmare, it wasn't Jennifer's ashen face that he'd seen amidst the darkness. Fear and rage stirred within him for the one whose named he called out in sweat, gravely craving her presence in the middle of the night.

Instantly, he wiped away the embarrassment over his lack of clothing with the sudden realization that finally, after an entire week of complete turmoil, it had all come crashing in, forcing him to face and ultimately conquer his greatest fears and desires.

Complaisantly, he relinquished to her passion. Deafeningly, he trembled in her arms. Gratifyingly, he worshiped her form. Unequivocally, he yielded his soul only to her. Eternally, he vowed to love her.

Unwittingly, she gave him glory.

"Com'on, is that all you got?" He parried and struck his assailant full of fervor, vigor and mastery.

The assailant attacked, the blade whistled through the air near John's throat. John stopped in fast and ducked, hitting the man in the shoulder. He recovered, ready to continue, when he became aware that the assailant was retrieving. He stumbled back, weaving through the parries, hoping to catch a thrust he could see.

"Where do you think you're going?" John bellowed. He was getting cold now. As much as the fire heated up the rooms, it was still not appropriate to stand without proper, or any attire.

"I see you've taken a companion for the evening. Has Lady Ebony entangled you with her bewitching potions? Or has our lunar lighted your dreams tonight?"

"Are you jealous? Seriously, it's all in the hair." John smirked as they both faced each other's crossing blades.

"I sought Teyla's presence tonight, but she was too preoccupied of her superior." He struck John in the foot.

John winced.

"I really wish you hadn't done that." He counter struck withdrawing his blooded blade and returning to guard. "Now, I'm going to have to _kill_ you!" He felt exhilarated.

He feinted low and aimed high as they both commenced a flurry of feints and attacks. One of those nearly ended with the assailant's blade in John's throat.

"John!" he heard her cry as she burst into the room with the others right behind.

Then, with a sudden dismaying ring of steel, his assailant finally snapped.

The assassin cocked his head to the side and then thrust. John took a retreat not trusting the precision of the move and was taken aback when the attacker darted toward the wall, lifting a tapestry and vanishing into a dark opening beyond.

John leaped after him, opening the tapestry and lunging forward when surprisingly he ran straight into a fist. It hit him in the jaw and it wasn't so much hard as it was unexpected.

He could hear Rodney in the background barking orders for someone to get Colonel Sheppard some clothes. And he could feel Ronon's grumbling in the background probably wondering the same thing as John, (_Should I leave the assassin and go after McKay?)_

John cursed as Rodney fell to his knees.

"Will you please put this on?"

After a few seconds, reasoning reasserted himself and as he stood while someone placed the tapestry over his shoulders. It was not till then that he realized he was shivering from the cold.

Lady Morlena and Lord Onary were standing in the room giving out orders to their distinguished Knights when John stood with Ronon and Rodney near him. Lady Ebony, Jennifer and Teyla stood aside.

"I take it this was not part of the entertainment for tonight, Lord Onary? John snapped.

"I assure you Colonel Sheppard, the ones responsible for this will pay with their life."

A moment later a girl appeared wearing a red apron and a cup of wine in her hand and Lord Onary leaned over to her whisper.

"The assassin is dead." Lord Onary announced.

"That's it? She could have been killed!" shouted Rodney.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unveiling Truth

Category: Fic  
Title: The Naked Truth  
Author: Jeyla4ever  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None

Pairing: John and Teyla

Characters: John/Keller POV  
Disclaimer: The characters of SGA don't belong to me. For fun, not profit.  
Size: Words 4, 688+ Total  
File Format: Word

Comments: Thank you to all who have read this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

**Chapter 6: Unveiling Truth **

"It's alright Rodney. I'm fine." Jennifer stood looking straight at Teyla who stood awfully close to the side away from the scene. Upon closer inspection, Jennifer understood the reasoning behind her lack of participation. Teyla was wearing nothing more than a white linen sheet pulled tightly underneath her arms.

She had appeared only a minute or so after John. Then again, he had appeared only minutes after Ronon, followed by Rodney, who walked in right beside Teyla, who was followed by the lovely Lady Ebony, who almost fainted as soon as she walked into the room.

_We're definitely comparing notes before turning in these reports_, Jennifer's thoughts were interrupted by Lord Onary. "All is well Colonel Sheppard. Please, I assure you, this will not occur again." He bellowed.

"Well, let's just finish the night in one piece and without any unexpected visitors, shall we?" John protested with a frown.

"Guards have been posted around the perimeters of the estate along with a Nobel Knight guarding the entrance to each of your rooms. This was not a direct attack on you personally. This was a rebellious attack against my court and me. Your life was never in harms way, my dear." Lord Onary bent down and gently held Jennifer's hands.

"Yeah, well tell that to the Knight who struck her." Rodney growled.

Jennifer's eyes strayed as she observed Ronon come up behind Teyla, who remained secluded in a corner of the room. Whatever he said to her, Jennifer couldn't guess, but as he whispered something in Teyla's ear, the young mother playfully hit his arm, and a shade of pink blushed her face.

She moved away from him and leaned over to Jennifer's side.

"Are you alright, Jennifer?" Teyla asked with a touch of amusement, but with a concerned gaze.

"Yes, Teyla. I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." Jennifer reassured her. "I think it was all an accident and something caused by me. Really, I'm fine everyone." Jennifer stood as one of the medics finished dressing her injury.

"Well, regardless. We'll take turns along with your guards, if you don't mind, Lord Onary." John gritted his teeth at the young girl tending his wounded foot.

"Why of course."

"Well, let's all head back to our…" John paused.

"Respected quarters?" affirmed Lady Ebony with a hint of sparkle in her eyes.

"Right." John replied with a raised brow. "Rodney, you take first watch."

"Why can't Ronon be first?"

"Because I just saved Doc's life and yours."

"What?" You didn't save my life."

"Rodney!" John warned.

"You know Sheppard, I'm starting to think you favor Ronon over me. That's simply not…"

"Rodney," John threatened, "That's an order!"

"Fine, I'll take first watch, but you two you owe me lunch and dinner for that matter!"

Teyla rolled her eyes and Jennifer thought of asking her a question, but quickly pushed it aside when Colonel Sheppard walked toward them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm…" Jennifer stopped when she realized that he wasn't asking her; he was asking Teyla. John came to her with a silent gesture of reverence.

"Yes, John. I was never in danger." Her eyes glittered beneath his unguarded expression.

He stood before her, and then turned, glancing intently at the doorway. Jennifer thought he was about to do something when his face changed hard and smooth, facing Ronon, Rodney and Lady Ebony.

"Alright kids, time to go back to sleep or whatever it was that you were doing." His brow furrowed as he looked at his teammates with _scrutiny _for the first time.

Respectfully, he nodded to the honorary dignitaries, "Lord Onary, Lady Morlena –"Goodnight. I'm going back to bed and I," slightly irritated, he turned as his gaze met each one of his teammates,"Do NOT want to be disturbed."

All eyes were fixed on him as he headed out, the tapestry swaying all around him.

A hand brushed her, startling her thoughts. "Would you like me to accompany you for the rest of the night, Jennifer?" Teyla asked. "It seems that there are spirits haunting our dreams on our last night."

"You had a nightmare, too?"

"No," Teyla's eyes briefly gazed at the door.

"I had the weirdest dream about an old friend and it felt so real."

"Teyla!" Jennifer's eyes widened at the possessiveness of the voice coming from the hallway.

She turned to see Teyla's surprised expression.

"Well, I think you are needed elsewhere, but thank you for the offer."

She could hear Teyla slowly breathe in and out. Slightly smiling, she turned and faced Jennifer.

"You are not the only one suffering from that affliction, tonight." She closed her eyes, a soft whisper escaped her lips and she continued. "Yet, I believe all our dreams and nightmares have ceased for the remainder of our stay."

Jennifer gazed around the room and found Rodney stalking Lord Onary, Ronon pondering out the window with his sword clasped tightly in his hands, and Lady Ebony fixing her nightgown, admiring her own reflection in the mirror.

"Something tells me that you are right, Teyla."

They both smiled understanding each other's thoughts clearly.

"Then it is settled. I will stay here for the night."

Hesitatingly, Jennifer started, "I'm not sure, Teyla."

"I am capable of arranging other accommodations, Jennifer."

"Teyla!"

"Is that Sheppard?" an annoyed Rodney asked.

Undoubtedly, John's words filtered through the hall, straight pass the doors of Jennifer's quarters, and into Jennifer's heart.

He was calling for Teyla's presence. There was sweetness and more importantly, no regrets in his tone. That fact alone astonished Jennifer.

"Shut up, McKay!" Ronon growled.

"What's wrong with Sheppard and what's with you?" Rodney pointed at Ronon. "And what's the deal with everyone walking around half naked," his eyes strayed to Ronon wearing a black leather brief, with a red cape broached around his neck, and Lady Ebony with a sparkly, sheer nightgown. "At least I got dressed before I came here." Proudly, he swayed his leather skirt right in front of Teyla and Jennifer.

_Some simply will never understand or see what is right in front of them_, Jennifer thought. And at that moment, she rubbed the crown of the lion's head and wished never to have to see anymore-exposed flesh for the night.

_Well, wait! Maybe I should rephrase that,_ she thought while rubbing the lion's head again when Teyla's puzzled gaze caught her attention.

"I'll be fine, Teyla." Gently, she touched the Athosians's hand reassuring her that all was well. Teyla smiled with a look of power mingled with searing excitement.

Right there and then, that's when Jennifer knew all would be well with Colonel Sheppard's team.

Heading towards the door, Teyla stopped briefly, carefully tucking the white linen blanket over her shoulders. With admiration, Jennifer followed Teyla's form, watching as she waltzed through the yellow light of the ornately arched doorway into the great hall, a long, white, linen train hiding her naked form, unveiling _the naked truth._

Fin


End file.
